


In Harmony

by wendymr



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Triple Drabble, s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The piano’s always been Laura’s favourite instrument.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Harmony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somniare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somniare/gifts).



> Written for Somniare, who very kindly responded to my plea for screencaps of Robbie and Laura's house, and in response requested a drabble related to the piano in their living-room.
> 
> And with very many thanks to divingforstones for the speedy and helpful BR.
> 
> * * *

The piano’s always been Laura’s favourite instrument.

Yes, she plays the clarinet in the chamber orchestra, but a piano is hardly portable. With the clarinet, though, she has to focus on breathing — she can’t lose herself in the music in the same way as when she’s seated at the piano.

After a day spent with her hands buried inside some poor sod’s remains, it’s therapeutic to let them drift over the keys instead, losing herself in Rachmaninoff, Bach, Chopin, Liszt. 

Sometimes, it’s the only reason she sleeps at night.

Morse was right: good music does bring solace to the soul.

* * *

“This house, definitely,” Robbie announces as they tour the ground floor again. “It’s got loads of character, and plenty of space.”

“Mmm.” Laura looks around slowly. “I like the kitchen — and the guest suite well away from the main bedroom.” Much as she likes Lyn and the family, she’s not keen on having them sleeping close to her and Robbie when they visit.

“Great garden for Jack to play in, too.” Robbie wraps his arm around her shoulders. “But you know what I like best?”

“What?”

He gestures to a corner of the living-room. “Your piano will be perfect here.”

* * *

She waits while James tunes his guitar, studying the Hummel sheet music he brought tonight. This was Robbie’s idea, that they play duets; James doesn’t have his band now, and Robbie’s always liked to hear the man play.

It’s good for Robbie; a way to have James here without worrying Laura might feel excluded. And without James feeling he’s intruding on their relationship. (Hardly. She’s always enjoyed observing the Lewis-Hathaway dynamic).

James looks up, fingers caressing strings. “Ready?”

Robbie stands by the piano as music fills the room, contented smile encompassing them both.

Right here, now: the definition of harmony.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> The third drabble in this sequence was inspired by the music-stand next to the piano here, in this photo of Robbie and Laura's living-room:
> 
>  


End file.
